The present invention is directed to a device for securing a vehicle body to a conveyor carrier. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a device for securing a vehicle body to subjacent conveyor carrier section so as to prevent floating of the vehicle body during submersion thereof in a coating tank.
The coating of a raw vehicle body (e.g., “white” body) by submersion in a tank of protective coating material is well known in automotive and other vehicle manufacturing industries. For example, a vehicle body may be submerged in a phosphate tank and/or a tank of electrically charged coating material (e-coat material). Such protective coating materials are generally applied to a vehicle body prior to primers (if used) and paints to provide the vehicle body with improved corrosion resistance.
In a vehicle manufacturing environment, such a coating process typically occurs with the vehicle body attached to a carrier of an assembly line conveyor. Because the entire vehicle body is submerged in the tank of coating material, it must be ensured that the vehicle body remains on the carrier, and is not dislodged as a result of the buoyant forces of the coating material.
Various devices have, therefore, been developed to secure a vehicle body to a conveyor carrier in a manner that prevents any floating of the vehicle body while submerged in a coating tank. Unfortunately, the devices known to the inventor suffer from various deficiencies. For example, known devices do not guarantee positive locking, nor do they indicate or provide a way to readily determine whether a fully locked position has been achieved.
It should also be realized that subjecting a conveyor carrier and its associated components to a protective coating bath is generally problematic. Specifically, as at least a portion of the conveyor carrier is submerged in the protective coating tank along with the vehicle body, the conveyor carrier and its components typically experience an undesirable buildup of protective coating material.
Unfortunately, the inventor has observed that this buildup of protective coating material often interferes with proper operation and engagement of known vehicle body securing devices to associated vehicle bodies. Thus, with known devices, it may be possible for a vehicle body to enter a protective coating tank without being securely attached to an associated conveyor carrier.
Consequently, it can be understood from the foregoing discussion that it would be desirable to provide a device for securing a vehicle body to a conveyor carrier that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies. A device of the present invention addresses these problems.